Treasures
by Yume
Summary: POV of a person from Nokoru's life talking about an incident he/she will never forget. Please RnR!


*~Treasures~*  
  
What were you thinking then... at the instant the bullet glazed your ivory shoulder?   
  
What were you feeling then... about the shot of pain travelling up your body?  
  
I stood unmoving, struggling to tug away my concern into the deepest trench of my heart.  
  
I hadn't anticipated this...  
  
Nor had I anticipated your unexpected escape, your taunting success play with words, or your angelic smile.  
  
Then again, nor had I predicted the direction my heart swayed.   
  
It was never my intention to hurt you. True, I had originally intended to use you to climb the status ladder I had tried to climb countless times in the past. The son of Imonoyama, Nokoru Imonoyama, can prove to be very beneficial to have in one's control.   
  
I had done a through background check on you, doing my best to dig out everything about you; your dislikes, your hobbies, your age, your friends... But I couldn't control myself to click on the link "status" on your background. I saw you're single, and for some reason that made my heart slowed down its furious pounding. Weird... the effect knowing you have yet found no one to depend on made me feel... the word was so unlike my usual self... "happy."  
  
I was never truly happy.   
  
I wasn't happy when I received my position as a beginner "hunter," nor was I truly happy when I gained my code name. I was proud, but not happy. It wasn't the same as the warm tingling of my heart when I acknowledged your present relationship status.   
  
That's why, when I saw the guards carried into the room two unconscious bodies, I was mojorily surprised. My attention focused on you first, your elegant eyelashes, your pale blond hair, and your scarlet lips.   
  
I cannot express my joy when I was summoned to retrieve you from your den. I kept telling myself it was just a mission, a mission which will raise my power. However that lie collapsed the moment I set my eyes on you.   
  
You are an angel. I did not say that just because of your appearance. Of course, I would be proven wrong later by your intellectual level. Hn, it was the golden aura that surrounded you as you lie there peacefully.   
  
You are beautiful.  
  
Then my eyes drifted to the boy beside you. He was about the same age as you, a little younger perhaps. His cobalt hair and his tanned skin... it surprised me about the fact you having someone near by you when the retrieval was carried out.   
  
And the fact that "he" would risk the danger of being captured to ensure your safety. It pained my heart that I wasn't the one...  
  
It's ironic, I was the one that caused the suffering, to both the foreign boy and you. And even myself....  
  
I had the boy be placed in the "waiting room," and you in the tower. Impatiently I waited for your to rise from of the sleeping drug. At last, my guards informed me of your awakening, and I paced to the door with forced calmness.  
  
You were sitting up, looking at the lilies on the table beside you. Those turquoise eyes were so lonely... I tossed aside the guilt and began my duty---  
  
[Welcome to my mansion....]  
  
You flashed a smile at me and proceeded to bow my hand, just like a gentleman.   
  
[It's my policy to be polite to ladies.]  
  
Ah yes... as smooth with words as the data said. Well, I wasn't about to show you my true intentions yet, not now. You inquired about my name.  
  
[I am... let's see... Let's just say my name is Casablanca --- one of the many kidnappers you have had in your life.]  
  
You shrugged that off as though it was nothing. Well, I smiled silently to myself, this is not going to be an easy mission.  
  
The rest of the inquiry went quite evenly, though there were some occasions when I wished I didn't have to do this to you. I hated hurting you.   
  
That boy... he was special to you, wasn't he? I could see from the way you flinched, almost invisibly, when I mentioned him. I was sorry I had to resort to this low procedure of using him to get what I wanted.   
  
And then it dawned on me that you love him.  
  
Your lips moved and announced...  
  
[I understand.]  
  
I understood then, too.   
  
I can never own you. Your heart have found where they belong already --- in that boy.   
  
Suddenly the door flew open, with smoke embracing the exterior. Before my brain had registered anything, the cobalt haired boy dashed into the room and grabbed your arm, almost violently.  
  
Iie! I shouted soundlessly inside. Don't take him away from me!   
  
While my guards were fumbling with their weapons, he had managed to get ready to run away with you. But you stopped him, proclaiming the obvious---  
  
[I don't want you to get hurt...]  
  
"You" meaning the boy.   
  
My emotions could not control itself anymore. I snatched the phone near by and commanded my special troops up. I absolutely *will* not let you go!  
  
But kami-sama, how wrong was I? You, being a genius, had figured out my escape system, unknown to me. Along with that boy, you both descended down to freedom. And so did my hope descended, except the opposite way.  
  
You are disappearing from my life.  
  
Gathering every best men I have, I hurried, almost desperately, to the exit of the escape hallway, the ceiling. Please don't leave, I pleaded to god.   
  
I stepped into the sunset rays. A halo formed around your golden hair, like an angel. My heart faltered, almost permitting me to free you. However the stomping footsteps of my men dragged me to reality. My voice contained a lot more emotion I had intended it to have...  
  
[You! I won't let you go! I've captured you and now I won't let you go!]  
  
You smiled slyly and declined the offer. My brain went blank as I seized the gun out off a shooter's hands.   
  
[In that case I will see your kouhai-kun suffer! As I promised!!]  
  
And I fired.  
  
The crimson blood seeped out of your arm instead of my intended target. I could hear your stifled moan as you fell back,,, into that boy's arms.   
  
I could not believe I had done that. I had shot at the person I treasured the most. I hurt Imonoyama Nokoru. I said outloud the words I never meant to announce---  
  
[Friends...the reason you're always alone, is because you don't want those around you to get hurt. Very commendable, Very smooth.]  
  
Every syllable put a scar onto my battered heart.   
  
Then arrived the penguin blimp, sailing toward the mansion in an awkward fashion. The boy gently picked Nokoru off the ground and swiftly bandaged your wounded shoulder with his handkerchief.   
  
Off you two went.  
  
Onto the blimp, sailing away to freedom. My treasure is lost. My men tried to shoot it down, but instead got a taste of the boy's sharp blades.   
  
I watched you leaving into the sunset. I smiled sadly and headed back into the mansion, after taking care of the blades that pined me down of course.   
  
I won't say good-bye just yet, Imonoyama Nokoru. I have not given up on you yet. That boy can have you for now, but beware...  
  
Because I never let go of my treasures.  
  
Especially if it's you...  
  
For I'm Casablanca.  
  
*~OWARI~*  
  
  
smiles i've always wondered about casablanca and nokoru's relationship. Especially in the ep about the 2nd time she tried to kidnap nokoru. i think that made it very clear about her feelings toward him. well, i might write another one on the 2nd encounter but who knows, please R and R , i need opinions about going on with the next fic! thankx~~  
:)  
  
lily2mouse@cs.com  
YUME 


End file.
